


Παρεμβολες

by theghostseer



Series: παρα5/GO glimpses [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Στο Παρά 5 | In The Nick of Time (Greece TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, alternative universe
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostseer/pseuds/theghostseer
Summary: αυτο το πραγμα δεν ειχε λογο υπαρξης.
Series: παρα5/GO glimpses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Παρεμβολες

"Τον χτυπησε, ο μαλακας τον χτυπησε!" φωναξε ο Crowley στο αδιο δωματιο και μπορουσε να δει τα φυτα να ζαρωνουν στην γωνια. 

"Με το αμαξι! Αρκετα δυνατα για να πεσει ανεστητος. Τον χτυπησε!" 

Και υποτηθεται οτι αυτος ηταν που εκανε μικροκλεψιες. Δηλαδη, ναι ειχε φροντησει να καθηστερισει την ζουμπουλια αρκετα δευτερα για να τραβιξει ο δικος του την σκανδαλη, αλλα δεν την ειχε πετυχει, προφανως. Και ηταν μονο λιγα δευτερα. Μονη της ηθελε σκαλες. 

Αυτος τον χτυπησε, ΜΕ ΤΟ ΑΜΑΞΙ. 

Και η αλλη μαλακια στο ματι, δεν εφτανε η χαζη προφορα. Δεν ειχαν επεμβει ετσι σε μεγαλυτερα ιστορικα γεγονοτα, και τωρα απλα αποφασισε να ορμηξει στον δικο του ετσι;

Βεβαια, ο Crowley δεν ηταν τοσο απογοητευμενος οσο θα ηθελε. Του αρεσε οταν ο αγγελος εβγαινε λιγο εκτος. Οχι οτι θα εχανε το στοιχημα τοσο ευκολα. Αρκετα με την κλαψα, κατι επρεπε να δωσει και αυτος. Οχι τωρα ομως. Δεν θα ειχε ενδιαφερον. Λενε οτι η φωνη ειναι το πρωτο πραγμα που ξεχνα ο εγκεφαλος. 

Και που θα κρατουσαν τωρα τον ψιλο; Στο σπιτι; Καποιος θα εκανε καποιο λαθος. Και φυσικα ηταν και ο αλλος. Ο αλλος θα εκανε τα παντα να παρει τον ψιλο πισω. Ανθρωποι, καμια λογικη. Οχι οτι δεν θα εκανε το ιδιο. Αλλα λεμε. 

Ακου κει τον χτυπησε, με το αμαξι... με το αμαξι!

**Author's Note:**

> αυτο το πραγμα δεν ειχε λογο υπαρξης.


End file.
